Benutzer Diskussion:Jacky711
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Jacky711. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 2. Feb. 2012, 15:18:58 Herzlich Willkommen Hallo Jakky711, ich möchte dich ebenfalls nachträglich herzlich im Wiki begrüßen zu dürfen und wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Stöbern. Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Wiki und wenn du wenn du Lust und Zeit hast kannst du ja auch mal ein paar Artikel bearbeiten. Wir freuen uns über jede kleine Hilfe. Wenn du Fragen hast, kann du dich gerne an mich oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Weiterhin noch viel Spaß im Wiki und liebe Grüße Aki-chanSo long and thanks for all the fish! 14:57, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hey Jacky!! WOW! VIELEN DANK FÜR DAS HAMMER BILD!!!! Es ist wunderschön *_____* !!!! Danke dir <3 ich hab leider am wochenende keine zeit um dir auch ein bild zu malen, aber in der folgenden woche bekommst du sicher eines als dankeschön von mir ;) GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 08:50, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ein kleines Dankschön ! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir ^^ Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 16:15, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) ich habe mist gebaut... Hi,könntest du bitte Flamme bitten,das sie/er mich wieder in den Chat lassen soll?Danke im vorraus.Und sag ihm/ihr bitte auch,das ich das mit dem Entschuldigen ernst meine Ley na toll! Ich kann''' schon wieder nicht''' in den Chat.Und ich weiss auch nicht,warum.Könntest du Star oder so wenn sie im Chat ist''' bitten',mich wieder rein zu lassen?Danke schon im vorraus Ley Erst mal Danke für´s Versuchen.Und nein,hatten wir nicht.Aber wenn Star das war,und sie nicht glauben will,dass es mir von ganzen Herzen leittut,dann kannst du ihr ja sagen,dass ich es ihr beweisen will.*hofft das es klappt* Ley Chat Hi Jacky, Wind sagte mir, dass Du mit mir chatten wolltest. Nun, Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass dies Dienstags ''und ''Samstags nur bedingt möglich ist :3, da Ich an diesen Tagen reite ^^. Aber spätestens morgen hab Ich (meistens xDD) ein offenes Ohr für Dich. Bis dahin un LG Leopardenschweif Bilder Danke für die Bilder von Lilapfote und Finsterpfote. Sie sind wundebar. Gänseblumnase 16:43, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Lilapfote ist Heilerschüler, aber nicht so schlimm. Habe mich gefreut. Wow, *.* sie ist wunderschön!<33333333333... Vielen Dank! LG, deine Biene 12:04, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Dankeee <333333 Hi Jacky, Vielen Dank für das tolle Bild. *.* <33333333333333333333 Darf ich dir auch ein Bild malen? GLG Wolfsfell 13:29, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Heey deine Bilder sind Wunderschön Danke!! <3333333333333333333333333 Ich habe auch eins für dich gemalt aber wenn ich das hochladen will kommt immer : sie haben versucht einen unerlaubten Dateityp hochzuladen ;( sry *ganz schlechtes Gewissen* Danke nochmal hdl deine 16:20, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild weil du ja hunde so sehr magst hab ich gedacht,ich mach dir ma en süßen hund auf deine seite :) Danke! Hey Jacky! Vielen Vielen Dank Für Das Bildchen!!! <-- Voll Süß!!<33 Kannst Du Mir Auf _____Meine Diskussion Schreiben,Wenn Du On Bist? GLG Sprenkelfeuer 07:21, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ;) meinst du auf deinem profil bei deinen freunden im wiki wirklich mich?! *ungläubig blinzel* Oh!<3 :) <333 GLG Sprenkelfeuer 19:13, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :oh!<3 *gerührt* noch vor par tagen wollt ich wieder aus dem wiki raus,weil ich keinen anschluss hatte und jetzt...*vor freude meerschwein in luft werf* dankeee!!!! *froh*<333333333333333333333333333 Bildchen ich kann nicht mehr in den normalen chat,sondern nurnoch in den channel ;( kommst du viellt. ab und zu auch mal dahin oder schreib mir auf meine seite :) GLG Sprenkelfeuer 17:30, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Für dich. :) <3333333333 Hi Jacky! <3333333333333333333 Ich habe dir ein Bild gemalt, musste aber erstmal schauen wie ich es hochladen kann (hatts vergessen xDD) Ich wollte die Katze auf deinem Benutzerbild malen, habe aber blaue Augen gemacht. (Und ohne die Mütze) Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir. :) <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 GLG Wolfsfell 09:53, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :) Schau dir das mal an: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgSQF8v2O_c GLG Wolfsfell 10:33, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke für deine Wunderschönen Bilder!! Dafür habe ich jetzt ein hundebild für dich weil du die ja soo sehr magst. Ich weis zwar nicht was deine Lieblingsrasse ist aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem ^^ LG deine 16:27, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) schön das es dir gefällt hofe es war eine Rasse die du magst^^ hdl deine 18:25, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hier hab was für dich LG 08:46, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey jacky komm doch bitte in den chat. :'( Is superlangweilig da und wir (leyley, daisy und ich) freuen uns auf nen paar besucher. LG 12:23, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *stirbt grad vor langeweile* Sonnenstrahl Hier ist sie ^^ 18:01, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) bewertung ;) aslo ich finds für den ersten versuch ganz gut,nur das die farben unrealistisch sind ;) darf man die vorlagen in dem wiki einfach so verwenden,oder muss man erst fragen? und danke für sprenkelfeuer :D GLGSprenkelfeuer 18:59, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) PS:wie hast du die bilder von gimp denn eingefügt,bei mir geht das nicht :( SUPI!!! :P oh,vielen dank,erstmal für die beschreibung,wie ich das machen muss,ich versuchs gleich mal xD und vielen vielen dank,dass du ins wiki kommst!!!!(ich brauche einen guten admin,auf den ich mich verlassen kann,sieht so aus als hätt ich einen gefunden ;) ) GLGSprenkelfeuer 12:03, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday!!! thx Jacky und es nicht so tragisch, war gestern nämlich auch nicht im Wikia-chat :3 und nochmal thx, LG Flammenherz 12:35, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) For You :) Hi Jacky, Hab ein Bild für Dich gemacht Taadaaaa! :D Kein Komentar zu den Augen bitte xDDD Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir LG - 15:03, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Ja, Ich habe mit Glück überlebt ^^ Profil hihi,süß,is schon klar,dass es freundsvchaftlich is xD abba bald kennen wir uns ja auch in echt :D *freu* HDGGGDLSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 19:58, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) chat hey,ich weiß nich,ob du heut schon on warst,jedenfalls bin ich immerwieder mal trin und hab dich noch nich gesehn ;( also schreib mir einfach mal auf mein profil,wann du on kommst un so.. :D :D dgmdl! Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 15:10, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild <33 endlich konnte ich dir auch mal ein bildchen malen und hochladen :D HDGDLSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 22:23, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier ist dein Bild: BIld ich hoffe,es gefällt dir :D ich freu mich cshon rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesig auf morgen :D LGL Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 12:14, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Omg, danke *.* Es ist wunderschön! glg Wolfsmond Ein Bild ^^ Heyo. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir glg, hdl Bild das ist nuna,meine pflegekatze :D ich hoffe,dir gefällt sie GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 19:45, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Re:Bild Wow danke! Das Bild sieht echt cool aus. Wie hast du nur diese kleinen Flecken hingekriegt? Benutzt warscheinlich GIMP, oder. Danke jedenfalls. LG 19:35, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hi Jacky, ich habe dir mal ein Bild gemalt und hoffe es gefällt dir :DD Es ist ein Hauskätzchen namens Panda ^^ LGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 12:14, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) RE: THX cool, ich freu mich schon drauf ^^ GLGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 17:46, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Tinkaaa <33 hier ist tinka ;) ich hoff,sie gefällt dir HDGDLSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 16:00, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) also ich hoffe mal,es gefällt dir ;) HDGDLSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 17:09, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke Jacky :DDD Heyy Jackyy :DD Danke für dieser richtig schöne, tolle, hübsche, unglaubliche *luft hol* Bild :DDD Ich liebe es, danke danke danke :DD Lg, 18:43, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) <3 für dich <33333333 da steht alles,was ich dir sagen will <333 HDGDL Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 20:06, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) noch ein bild eine sternenkattze für dich :D GLG Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 17:16, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Lieben Dank !!! Hi , vielen Dank für dieses Echt hammer tolle Bild :3 Wenn du magst kannst du es gleich in die Galerie "Bilder von Friends" einfügen ,ansonsten kann ich das gleich machen ;) Lg Smara sry ;( ich wollt mich wegen gestern entschuldigen.tut mir echt leid.ich hab die ganze zeit nur rumgeheult und dir damit die laune verdorben. ;(.hab dir ein bild gemalt als entschuldigung... und ich wollt sagen,dass du tinka 2x unter bildern von freunden hast.und dass noch nicht alle bulder die du bekommen hast dort zu sehen sind.wollt ich nur mal sagen ;) HDGDLSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 10:58, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Dankeeeeeeeeee für das wundersüße Bild <3333 danke, Jacky, das Bild ist superknuffig *-* <333 HDL Frage Hi Jacky, Sprenkel hat mir vom Kometenclan im WaCa Erfindung Wiki erzählt und ich wollte dich fragen ob ich mit machen darf (von dir aus halt ;) ) Ich wollte nämlich schon länger mal was in diesem Wiki machen aber ich konnte mich nie entscheiden was. Wenn es diir nicht recht ist, ist nicht schlimm sag ruhig die Wahrheit. GLGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 20:03, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ein bildchen der hund für dich ist fertig ich hoche er gefält dir ist auch eine vorlage gewessen Loki love (Diskussion) 04:29, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) kannst du gerne dann darf ich dich auch okay? Loki love (Diskussion) 11:55, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Flammi: danke Jacky <333 Klar erkenne ich Nachtigall wieder :3 und dan für das schöne bild <333 LG Flammenherz (Diskussion) 18:56, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ... hallo,ich vermiss dich richtig im chat,wir hab schon ewig nicht kehr gechattet ;( außerdem wollt ich sagen,dass dein brief angekommen ist und ich gestern auch einen neuen abgeschickt habe... ich hoff,wir "schreiben uns im chat bald wieder über die quere" :D HDGDL 02:50, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen Hi Jacky<3 Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemacht: GLG 13:24, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi Jacky! Ich wollt nur fragen,ob ich dir irgendeine Siggi machen soll? Oder willst du es nach Plan?Dazu musst du aber das hier beachten: Farbe vom Namen (Es gibt Farbverlauf) Ob ich Spitznamen oder vollen Namen schreibn soll Spruch Farbe vom Spruch (kein Farbverlauf) Und zu guter letzt:Schriftart von Namen und Spruch GLG- 14:27, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Du hast was vergessn... Hi Jackseli<333(ka is mir grad so eingefalln :D) du hast vergessen,mir zu schreibn,welche Schriftart ich nehmen soll^^ GLG- 14:57, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Code Hi nochmal! Du musst nen code in einstellungen bei angepasste Signatur eingeben: (pls in der code ansicht kopiern!) und dann noch das kästchen drunter ankreuzen Hier is schonmal die Siggi: GLG 16:18, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) muss dir mal wieder schreiben schade das wir immer aneinader vorbeischreiben bin immer froh wenn ich dich im Chat antreffe 17:29, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Macht nicht lass uns doch einbisschen in meinem Chat schreiben? 17:34, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :( noooin ;( JACKY!!!!!!!!!! *traurig* ich warte auf dich! ;) viel spaß im urlaub und grüß deine familie von mir <3 HDGDL 19:16, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) hey jacky dein bild ist fertig habe da mal ein eine katze gedacht ich hoffe du magst sie schon aus denn büchern ^^ es ist... ja du kannst mich in deine freunde liste einfügen icvh stehl dich auch rein!^^ Tüpfelblatt3 (Diskussion) 19:35, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :D Danke <333 es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm ich freue mich aber sehr das du dich daran erinnert hast! hdl 12:11, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) bild da ist das bild ;) GLGRegenbogenblume (Diskussion) 18:33, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Freunde :D hey Jacky, ich les mir so deine freundesliste durch und komm zu Sprenkel und les das in klammern. '''ABC...D?...FFI :D' ich musst so lachen eyy C: HDLBZMUWZ deine 14:48, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild :) Hi Jacky!!! Ich hab ein Bild aus Langeweile für dich gemalt :::.DD PS:Das is hier schon der 50. Abschnitt!! *party* HDGDL - 10:48, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) bb ;( muss jetzt off und komme viellt. so um 10,hlb elf wieder... da du afk bist wollt ich dir hier jetzt ciao und gute nact sagn bb hdggggggggggggggggggggggggggdl!!! deine 18:34, 28. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ??'?' kommst du heut nochma on,wenn ja wann? HDGGGGG,...DL!!! 16:02, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) GZKTZ Das ist schwirig zu erklären... und ich kann nicht gut erklären Dx Sry 17:07, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Neidisch? Ja, ICH reite sie^^ 18:13, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) protest :D auf deinem profil steht,dass der name jckylein von flocke kommt,abba so hab ich dich schon manchma genannt (ganz selten) bevor flocki im wiki war :D GLG 19:00, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) brief hast du den brief schon abgeschickt???? :D GLG 14:29, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) JUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! hab gehört,du hast heut bis um 4 schule :( hab angerufen und ich werde vorraussichtlich vom 23.-27. oktober kommen *freu* ich hab überlegt,dass ich dann gleich dein gecshenk mitbring und dir dann da lass,weil das sind ja dann nurnoch paar tage bis zu deinem b-day :D also ich freu mich schon riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiesig!!! und du? RPG Wiki / BlumenClan hey <333333 also ich habe ja nachdem ich stundenlang leo genervt hab ;D einen Chara im BlumenClan erstellt,der ja von dir ist. und ich wollt fragen: ich such halt gecshwister und Eisglanz sucht für Apfelpfote aus dem :/ Nebelclan glaub ich noch gecshwister. funktioniert dass, wenn apfelpfote und meinchara dann geschwister wären oder begegnet sich der nebelclan und der blumenclan nie? 10:15, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild Komisch aber für dich ♥ 18:12, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) hallllu :) schreib mir wenn du on bist,ja? > : D HDGGGGGDL 07:21, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) <3333333333 hallu :) ich vermiss dich jetzt schon *seufz* ^^ schöne grüße an die familie.<333 hoffentlich sehen wir uns in den osterferien oder sommerferien wieder *_____* *hoff* HDVDL !!! 14:26, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Du weist sicherlich schon das ich neu bin, aber das hat nichts mit dem eigentlichem zutun, also es gibt ein warrior cats spiel das inofiziel ist http://warriorcatsgame.weebly.com/download.html wo ist da der downloade link und wie mach ich das? :Dark Überjackel (Diskussion) 13:30, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Die hab ich schon das ist Untold Tales, aber es gibt noch eine, die in dem Link ich weiß aber net wie ich das machen soll. :Dark Überjackel (Diskussion) 16:44, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) herzlichen glückwunsch meine liebe freundin <3333333333 alles alles gute zu deinem 13. gaburtstag!<3333333333 hoffentlich feierst du schön und hast viel spaß! HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL deine kleine 16:36, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaales gute zum Geburtstag! Feier noch schön :))))) LG Dark Dark Überjackel (Diskussion) 17:25, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) chat bist du in nem andren chat? wenn ja in welchem??? GLG 18:09, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) GESCHENKE TIME!!!!! *like*? 18:26, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE: Hauptseite Hey Jacky, ich habe noch drei Hauptseiten zu erledigen (irgendwie ist das mein Job), aber wenn ich die fertig mache setze ich mich auf deine, sollte kein Problem sein. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120731172006/cool1/de/images/5/52/Face-wink.svg.png LG, Michi (Talk) ( ) 13:57, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) WTF? -naja, egal weiß du was ich grad gesehn hab?! XD ich war auf weich's profil und hab mir mal ihre freundesliste durchgelesen... biene hat mehr herzen als ich und weich und biene haben noch garnicht miteinander gechattet Oo schon iwie komisch... naja, wennse meint, jetzt weiß ich jedenfalls bescheid :| GLG und HDGDL 08:54, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage: Artikel des Monats Hey, ich hab die gewünschte Vorlage für Dein Wiki erstellt. Siehe hier. Hoffe sie gefällt dir. LG, Michi (Talk) ( ) 14:56, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kommen und gehen Hallo Jacky Ich möchte auch dir persönlich etwas mitteilen - Da ich leider vorhabe, mich von Wikia zu distanzieren, fühle mich einfach nicht mehr wohl und sehr gedrängt, wollte ich mich von dir verabschieden. Du warst immer supernett und lieb zu mir. Ich werde euch alle nie vergessen. Für immer, Wolf dankeeeeeeeeeee danke mein schatziiii!<33333333333333333 ja, ist es, das malen nach zahlen und das buzzel is total toll :DDD Ly 18:18, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes Fest! Ich wüncshe dir, liebe Jacky, ein frohes Fest und viele Geschenke! HDGDL 12:52, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Jacky! Und alles Gute :) LG 22:30, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Jacky haben uns lange nicht mehr gelesen :D Frohe Weihnachten sehen uns sicher bald wieder. GLG 18:28, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) hi Jacky<333333333333333333333333333333333, danke für deine Grüße und ich wünsche dir auch frohe Weihnachten!!! TwoBlade 12:47, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) -.-" Schön das sie so klein ist das sie jemand braucht der das sagt oô 19:34, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sagen wirs so: Wenn du willst das ich niemanden auf die Palme gehe, dann hör auf zu fragen! Es geht dich nichts an, und dabei soll es auch bleiben -.- 19:44, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hi Jacky, auch wenn ich nicht unbedingt begeistert davon bin, kannst du meinetwegen dein Warrior Cats Wiki gründen. Da du meinst, das Wiki wäre schon so ausgebaut, kann ich dir nicht zustimmen. Es gibt hier immer etwas im Wiki zu tun. Egal, ob es eine Referenz ein fehlender Auftritt einer Katze etc ist. Es wäre allerdings sehr schön, wenn du darauf achten würdest, das keiner unserer Artikel in dein Wiki kopiert wird (das musst nicht mal du selbst sein). Zum anderen: wozu braucht man ein Wiki, dessen Inhalt sowieso auf genau dasselbe rauslaufen wird? Achte auch darauf, dass du nicht unseren Stil (Auftrittsweise nach Büchern etc.), Boxen etc. 1:1 übernimmst. Ich würde dir raten z.B. Kurzübersichten schreibst zu Charakteren schreibst, andernfalls sehe ich darin nicht unbedingt den Sinn. Abgesehen davon, dass du auch das CA nicht übernehmen darfst. GLG 18:26, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hi Jacky nochmal, ich finds aber auch toll, dass du gefragt hast. So etwas würde nicht jeder tun ^^. Also von mir hast du wie gesagt die Erlaubnis. Ich wollte dir nur sagen auf was du evtl achten solltest. Du kannst gern dein Wiki als Übersicht z.B. anlegen. GLG 16:34, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Brief ich habe deinen Brief gestern (freitag) bekommen und werde deinen spätestens dienstag abschicken :) HDGGGGGGDL 11:36, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Ich hab dir ja noch garkein Bild gemalt D: Jetzt aber schon^^ 20:37, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) quincy ne, hab ich noch nicht. geplant ist, dass er am sonntag nächste woche gebracht wird. nein ich bicn nicht sauer. 13:03, 3. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ♥ || ♥♥ || ♥♥♥ wrum hab ich in deiner freundesliste nur ein ♥ ? v.v ^Q.Q^ ~ Zeit, Datum und wer alles kommt :3 Zeit: zwischen 2 und 3 Uhr Datum: wie auch vorher: 25.^^ Wer kommt?: You, me, Sendie und Feder. Vielleicht kommt auch noch Leon Weissbeck..weiß es aber nich sicher wollte dir nur bescheid sagen :3 08:35, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Treffen... Hey, Also ich erklär dir jetzt mal wie das am 25. war...Feder und ich waren da und haben auch auf euch gewartet und euch auch gesehen, waren uns aber nicht sicher ob ihr es seid und wollten dann vorher nochmal fragen, dann haben wir leon gefragt ob ihr es seid und als er uns dann gesagt hat das ihr es seid, wart ihr nichtmehr da...Feder hat vorher auch schonmal gewunken aber habt ihr vermutlich dann nicht mitbekommen... lg Jacky hey ja, habe ich heute bekommen und werde entweder morgen oder montag den brief abschicken. 15:59, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) *______* Der ist ja soooooooo niedlich *o* Danke, danke, danke <33333333333 15:30, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Brief Hey, tut mir leid, dass ich den Brief noch nicht abgeschickt habe, ich hatte viel Stress, tut mir leid :( 20:47, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Chat hey, kommst du morgen mal in den chat, ich muss was mit dir besprechen :) GLG 20:31, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich hätte damit kein Problem, es jetzt zu machen. Nur hat mir Schlammjunges12 immernoch nicht auf meine Nachricht geantwortet, und das sollte sie machen, wenn ich die Chara-Boxen erstellen soll. Liebe Grüße 14:01, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke Ohhh, danke meine kleine große Maus!!!! Das Bild ist der Hammer :333 Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon wieder :( Aber die Woche an der Nordsee wird die beste Woche meines Lebens♥♥♥♥ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120731172006/cool1/de/images/5/52/Face-wink.svg.png Hab dich mega doll lieb♥ 16:18, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ♥ 14:36, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Entschuldige ich kann sie nicht fertig machen. Ich weiß ihr wartet alle gespannt aber, ich bin nicht oft aktiv also ist es dumm euch Wochen warten zu lassen, sry! Liebe Grüße 16:20, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) RE: Stubs Hally Jacky, ich soll dir mal eine Antwort von Aki ausrichten, die allerdings mehr oder weniger eine Antwort von uns beiden ist. Zunächstmal ist es toll, wenn du die Auftritte verbessern willst/verbesserst, weil viele davon das wirklich dringend nötig haben. Was die Verbesserungsseite angeht bzw. die Auftritte die dort aufgelistet sind, weil sie noch durchgeschaut werden müssen, so sollten diese nicht durchgestrichen werden. Das hat den Grund, dass zum einen eine einzelne Person, in dem Fall also du, nunmal auch etwas übersieht (was ja auch nicht weiter schlimm ist) und deshalb mehrere User über den Artikel schauen sollten. Wir Admins hatten uns dazu gedacht, dafür eine Art Team oder Gruppe, auf jedenfall aber ein Projekt zu starten, wo die Artikel dann systematisch nach bestimmten Kriterien von Usern durchgeschaut werden und wo dann die einzelnen Punkte auf der Verbesserungsliste durchgestrichen werden können. Wann oder wie wir dieses Projekt dann gestalten ist nch offen, da wir uns bis jetzt noch um andere Dinge gekmmert haben und dazu noch keine konkreteren Angaben machen können. (Das ganze muss auch schließlich ordentlich geplant werden). Aber alles in allem schadet es dem Wiki überhaupt nicht, wenn du dir mal die Auftritte vornimmst und verbesserst. So ich hoffe mal das hat deine Frage geklärt, ansonsten scheu dich nicht, weiter mich oder Aki oder einen anderen Admin weiter zu Fragen, ich hab bei mir nämlich immer das Gefühl ich erkläre zu durcheinander. Jedenfalls soll ich dich noch von Aki grüßen und ich hoffe meine Antowrt ist dir auch lieb, auch wenn sie nicht von Aki selbst kommt. 18:03, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke maus<3333333333333 19:03, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) oh sorry D: ich hab deine nachricht jetzt erst gesehen, tut mir leid♥ ich bin jetzt im schwarzwald und es ist bis ich weggefahren bin kein päckchen angekommen D; ich hoffe mal, dass das von mir noch rechtzeitig bei dir ankommt<3 glg 15:21, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und ich hoffe dir gefällt der Inhalt des Packets. Und jetzt kann ich mich ja darauf freun, dass ich wenn ich zu Hause ankomme noch was auspacken kann :3 liebste Grüße, 12:54, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wichtelgeschenk<3 Hey Jacky <33333333333333333333333333333333333 Ich wollt dir dein Wichtelgeschenk geben :33 Ich bin nicht die beste zeichnerin aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir <33333333333 thumb|Das am rand ist ne katze :33 Und in der mitte (fals du es nicht erkennen kannst weil ich schlecht zeichnen kann) ein Hund <333333333333 [[User:Himbeerpelz|''H'i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 15:12, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) <3 Wichtelgeschenk Danke für das Wichtelgeschenk und schöne Weihnachten. (Grünfell (Diskussion) 16:18, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC)) Silvester :3 Hey, Ich wollte dir noch einen guten Rutch in neue Jahr wünchen! Ich hoffe du kommst gut rein und hast Spaß :) thumb|left|280pxlg 19:38, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) GLUBSCHTIERVIEHCHS UND SO O.O JAA, dein Packet ist angekommen und ich hab mich so riesig gefreut, das glaubst du garnich. das glubschetier is sooo geil *O* i muss immer voll lachen und Luna will es auch immer klauen *O* und auch die anderen sachen sind gut angekommen *OOO* VOll liab von dir schatziii<3 PS: tut mir leud, dass ich mich nicht eher bedankt habe, aber ich bin ja erst am 28. nach hause gekommen und gleich am 1. wieder weg gefahren und bin jetzt erst wieder zu hause und das war ein bisschen stress <3 ich hab dich meeega dolle liab, 21:29, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Jacky Ich bin es Fleur, du kennst mich ja schon aus dem Survivor Dogs wiki und da ich dir dieses Bild schenken wollte bin ich zufällig auf deinem Profil gelandet und möchte dir erstmal sagen das ich es gar nicht nett finde, dass du die neuen User also auch mich, als langweilig bezeichnest du kennst uns ja kaum , aber ich finde dich trotzdem sehr nett und deshalb schenke ich dir es. Ich hoffe wir können trotzdem Freunde werden (ich musste das jetzt einfach loswerden) :D Trotzdem total liebe Grüße Veilchenduft (Diskussion) 16:10, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hab das Bild vergessen sorry :) Einzelläufer mit Mond über dem Auge.png|Für Jacky <333 Dankö :D Das Bild ist wunderschön danke <33333333 Und nicht wundern warum ich mich nicht früher bedankt habe war im Urlaub und hatte kein Internet Total liebe Grüße Veilchenduft (Diskussion) 15:50, 28. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Charclash hier bitte LeyThe never-ending story 16:09, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Huhu Hey Jack<3 sorry ich wär gestern leider nur von 20 Uhr bis 20:15Uhr on und hab deswegen deine Nachricht auch erst gestern Abend gesehen, sonst wäre ich schon früher in den Chat gekommen ;) Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja heute nochmal uns anzutreffen :) GLG 15:04, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ALLES GUTE <3333333 Hii Jacky <3 erinnerst du dich noch an mich? :DD HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEINE LIEBE (nachträglich) JAA 10 minuten. Ich wollt eig um 23:59 gratulieren, sprich als letztes aber nein mein internet musste ja ne minute vor 59 abkacken .-. naja dann halt nachträglich <3 hdggggdl ~ 23:12, 7. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ja geil. Die Wiki ihr geht falsch :D Sry lass dich daswegen nicht verwirren xDD <3 ~ 23:13, 7. Nov. 2014 (UTC)